


Chosen Sisters

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTET [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, KOTET Spoilers, KotFE spoilers, Oricon spoilers, Serious Injuries, Sisters, Sith Warrior class story spoilers, canon character death (Torian), canon character death (Vaylin), chosen family, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: During Vaylin's assault on Odessen, Vette is trapped behind enemy lines. As the Alliance Commander, Viridana Dragoi, races across Odessen to rescue her, Vette has time to reflect on her deep friendship with the Sith Warrior.A retelling of KOTET Chapter 8, which includes The Decision that breaks everyone's heart. There is no 'onscreen' character death, but it will be mentioned and dealt with in the story, and two characters are dead in one scene, so please be warned. Vette survives.





	Chosen Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING:** A retelling of KOTET Chapter 8, which includes The Decision that breaks everyone's heart. There is no 'onscreen' character death, but it will be mentioned and dealt with in the storyand two characters (Torian and Vaylin) are already dead in one scene, so please be warned. 
> 
> **CONTENT WARNING:** Description of serious injuries and blood. 
> 
> Some dialogue has been paraphrased from SWTOR, including the "Star of Ryloth" mission, KOTFE chapter 13 and KOTET chapter 8.
> 
> After some health issues, I'm happy to hopefully be back! Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos or sharing links to my fics. The encouragement means a lot. <3

**3630 BBY. Odessen**

The smoke billowing out over the battlefield almost entirely obscures the images on Viridana Dragoi’s holo. Her homeworld – after a year and a half and what seems like a lifetime of soul searching on Odessen, that’s what it feels like, now – is under attack, and the Alliance is desperately trying to keep their base from being obliterated. Her two most trusted advisors stand silently by her side, moving markers on their datapads as each squad reports in. 

”Shae, Pierce, Rusk, Jorgan, Kaliyo, Xalek, Qyzen, Broonmark’s squads are all green. Sana-Rae’s group, yellow,” Viri recaps wearily. “Koth and Tora’s squad on the Gravestone, green. Three ships down. The rest yellow or green. But Vette and Torian’s groups still haven’t reported in.” 

”Try again,” Theron says. “I’ve increased the signal.” 

”Vette!” Viri shouts, trying to be heard over the approaching gunfire. “Do you copy?” 

Vette’s image flickers in and out on the holo. She’s sprawled on her side and her armor is dark with blood, and both Lana and Viri gasp involuntarily. 

”Hey. We used the cannons. They didn’t appreciate it. I’m boxed in here. Could use some help.” Vette’s voice is shaking. 

”Hang tight, Vette, I’m on my way,” Viri says. Beside her, Lana and Theron are both frantically clicking buttons on their datapads, mapping the fastest route to Vette’s location. 

“Five minutes,” Theron says, reading the calculations with a grim frown. “Vette, can you hold on for five minutes?” 

Vette winces, but she nods. “I’ll do my best to stay hidden. Please…hurry.”

The holo flickers, and Torian’s pained face appears. “She’s not the only one who needs help. My position was overrun. I’m the only one left and I can’t hold out long.” 

”Yeah, well, I’ve got minutes before they squish me like a bug,” Vette says, fighting back onto the holo frequency. 

_Even you cannot save everyone. By deciding who lives, you also decide who dies. Are you prepared for that?_ Valkorion’s ghost smiles viciously at Viri, and she glares and turns her back to him. 

”Torian, sit tight. I’m going to get a team out there.” Viri swallows hard. 

Torian’s face falls. “I didn’t think I’d go out like this. Make it worth it, all right?” 

”I’m not abandoning you. Don’t you dare give up. Either of you.” The holo goes dark and Viri turns to Lana and Theron. 

”Unless we split up, and I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Lana’s voice trails off. “Who has priority?” 

Anguish sparks through Viri’s Force signature, and Lana sends as much support as she can. 

”Vette. But who do we have available that can go after Torian?” 

Theron consults his datapad. “Nobody’s free. Everyone’s fighting. But Major Pierce is closest.” 

Viri presses a button on her comlink. “Pierce. Torian’s cornered and you’re close to him. Stand by for coordinates.”

Pierce’s deep voice is barely audible over the explosions in the distance. “I’m on it, my lord. We’ve had a few casualties here, but I still have nearly a full battalion. We’ll get to him.” 

Relief floods through Viri. “Thank you.” 

”Vette needs us,” Lana says. “Let’s go.” 

**3643, Dromund Kaas**

“Let’s go,” the young apprentice says, standing up as the taxi stops in front of the Kaas City high-rise. She and her companion – a blue Twi’lek woman – step out tentatively and look up at the building. An older woman in a long blue robe walks forward to meet them. 

”Welcome to Kaas City, my lord,” the woman says. “I am Belinda Baorse, and I am responsible for finding lodgings for you.” 

”Thank you,” Viri says politely, shifting her duffel bag from one shoulder to the other. 

”Darth Baras has ordered us to give you the best,” the real estate agent says. “We have a penthouse available, as well as four other apartments. If none of them are to your liking, we will visit another building.” 

”Lead the way,” Viri says. 

The afternoon is a blur for Vette, as they explore one apartment after the next. By the end of the day, however, Viri has purchased a penthouse duplex with picture windows over the city. Vette tries to ignore the fact that the windows and walls are all blaster and bomb-proof, and that the entrance has a laser defense systems and solid cortosis doors lined with durasteel. 

”I’ll need a cooking droid, a cleaning droid and a protocol droid,” Viri says, as she completes the necessary forms on the agent’s datapad. 

”As you wish,” the agent says. “I need to complete some paperwork on my end, but I’ll have your droids sent up, as well as the security chief who can show you how to calibrate the settings here.” 

When the agent sweeps out of the penthouse, Viri finally exhales. 

”Follow me,” she says, and gestures to Vette to walk to the upper floor of the penthouse with her. When she reaches the second largest bedroom, she turns to Vette. 

“Will this room work for you?” Viri asks. 

”For what?” Vette says, suspicious. 

”For your room,” Viri says. “You have to sleep somewhere, don’t you? It has its own fresher, too.” 

“You’re giving me a room? _This_ room?”

”You’re my teammate,” Viri says, confused. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re not going to sleep on the landing pad, are you?” 

”No, um, I guess not,” Vette mutters, looking around the space. “This will be fine. Thank you.” 

Viri tosses a datapad to her. “The store catalogues are on here. Get what you want. You have up to 250,000 credits to spend.” 

”For you, or?” Vette says, dumbfounded. 

Viri raises her eyebrow. “Furnish your room as you please. Order the food you want for the kitchen. Get any toiletries you need. Get some clothes for yourself, if you need them. I don’t know what you’d like, so I’d prefer you to pick out what you need yourself. Am I clear?” 

”How are you paying for this?” Vette asks. “No offense, but you’re just out of Korriban, and…” 

”The Academy gives us a stipend to help us settle in with our new masters,” Viri says, looking out the window. “It’s how I can afford to buy this apartment. Baras’s influence got me a steep discount, but I’m still paying. My parents also started a savings account for me when I was younger. It's not much, and I'm not rich, but it's something to start with. At any rate, don’t worry about it.” 

”How much do they give you?” Vette presses. 

”For me, because I was considered to be a promising acolyte and I was picked up by an influential Sith, they were generous. 500,000 for the preliminary cost of buying an apartment, which gets paid directly to the building owner. I just filled out the forms to have that transferred over. Another 500,000 for personal expenses, like furnishings,” Viri says. “Darth Baras negotiated a steep discount for me here, or I’d never have been able to afford this place.” 

Vette nearly drops the datapad. “You’re giving me half of your personal expense money?” 

”Yes,” Viri says. “And as long as we’re talking money, this might be a good time to discuss your salary. I can’t pay you much. But I’ll give you a third of my apprentice’s pay, as well as a third of any mission rewards I receive. How’s that? Does that sound fair to you?” 

Vette stares silently at her. “I…you…yes, that sounds fair. But…” 

”I told you, your slavery was not my decision, but I’ll do everything I can do free you,” Viri says. “I don’t have the money or connections to buy you Imperial citizenship yet. But nevertheless, you are my colleague. Not a slave. You are free to leave any time you wish, and I’ll help you escape.” 

”Who _are_ you?” Vette gasps. 

Viri turns and looks her full in the face. 

”I am not Darth Baras, and I will never be. Please remember that.” 

**3630, Odessen**

”Vaylin’s Horizon Guard has descended on the base,” Lana groans, listening intently to the information coming through her comlink. 

“Damn it,” Viri growls, as they battle their way through a phalanx of Knights. 

“Vette can’t hold out forever,” Theron says. “We have to move faster.” 

Viri nods and takes out a group of Zakuulan soldiers with a Force crush without breaking her stride. “I’m running as fast as I can.” 

”I know,” Lana pants, feeling a stitch starting to creep up her side. “So am I. Vette’s tougher than she looks. She’ll survive this. We just have to get to her.” 

Above Viri’s head, the Gravestone is blasting away one Zakuulan ship after the next. For a large vessel it’s surprisingly graceful. Viri listens listlessly to the chatter on her earpiece as she, Lana and Theron sprint toward Vette’s coordinates. 

**3642, Nar Shaddaa**

Vette listens listlessly to the music being piped into Menzeti Spaceport. Every few moments she checks the chrono on her datapad. Her friends are late, and it’s fraying her last nerve. 

”Are you okay?” Viri asks. She’s dressed in one of her least obtrusive, least threatening robes, but she’s still imposing enough that everyone in the spaceport is keeping a wide berth from their bench. 

”I’m fine. It’s just that they’re late. I just hope they’re all right,” Vette says, swinging her legs anxiously. 

”If they’re not, you know I’ll help you find them,” Viri answers. 

”I appreciate that, and—“ 

”Hey, love.” Vette’s head snaps up at the words. 

"Taunt!" Vette squeals and jumps up, enveloping her friends in a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you! Is everything all right?

”We just ran into traffic. Everything's fine. It's wonderful to see you, Vette. And this must be the lady Sith you’ve taken as your newest surrogate sister. Not a bad choice,” Taunt says. “Taunt. That one is Flash; he’s Plasmajack.” 

”Nice to meet all of you. I’m Viridana. I didn’t know I was even missing a little sister until Vette came along,” Viri says, smiling. 

”Leave it to you to find a sweetheart Sith,” Taunt laughs. 

_Leave it to me,_ Vette thinks wryly. 

”Will you be joining us again, Vette?” Flash asks, studying her face. 

Vette glances at Viri. She’s studiously looking away, and is silent, but Vette sees tension building in her shoulders. 

”I’m going to stay where I am,” Vette stammers. “I’ve found a place. I like it. I’ll stay in touch and say hi whenever I can.” 

The tension leaves Viri’s shoulders. 

**3630, Odessen**

Viri’s shoulders ache with tension, and a steady blaze of pain has begun to creep up her legs. When her comlink beeps, she answers without breaking her stride. 

”Pierce, what’s your status?” Viri pants. 

”My lord, Vaylin’s people collapsed the passage. The rocks are so deep that it would take us hours to pick our way through.” Pierce’s voice is grim. 

”So go around!” 

”...through all the fighting,” Pierce says. “My lord, there’s no easy way to say this. We can’t reach Torian. I’m sorry.” 

”So use the Gravestone and drop your people into the area!” Viri shouts. “Get a shuttle! Use a walker to go over the rocks! You’re black ops, Pierce! I expect you to think of a way to get past the obstacles! I demand it!” 

”My lord, if the goal is to save Alliance lives, this isn’t the way,” Pierce says calmly. “I can try all those things. I’ll waste these men and women’s lives and we still won’t succeed. We’ve already explored all those angles. We could be on the eastern flank, supporting Rusk, right now. That would help the Alliance far more.” 

Valkorion chuckles in Viri’s ear, and she grinds her teeth again. 

“Commander…” Lana says gently, touching her shoulder. “If we want to save as many Alliance fighters as we can, we should listen to Major Pierce. Let his group join Rusk.” 

Viri bows her head and takes a deep breath. “Major Pierce, I trust your judgment implicitly. Please take your group where you feel they will be the most effective. Thank you.” 

”Understood, my lord. I’m…sorry.” 

”We all know the stakes here,” Viri says, taking another deep breath. “You tried. I have no doubt you gave it everything you had, and then some.”

”Thank you, my lord. I’ll report in once we’ve reached Rusk’s position. Pierce out.” 

Viri cuts the comlink connection and screams with frustration. A rock nearby explodes with the power of the Force as Viri lashes out. 

”Commander…” Lana tries. 

”No,” Viri says sharply. “It’s not all right.” 

”Stop for a second. I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to say that I’m sorry,” Lana says, and puts one hand under Viri’s chin. When Viri meets her eyes, she sends as much love and strength through the bond as she can. 

Viri shudders and nods, her eyes glassy with rage. 

”I’ve got you,” Lana says, and as they continue toward Vette’s position, she remains close at Viri’s side. 

**3642, Quesh**

The pain in Vette’s side is intense, but she cannot find the air to cry out. It’s dark. So very dark. So very silent. There’s an immense weight on her back, and someone breathing on her neck. Viri had tackled her at the last minute, shielding Vette from the brunt of the cave-in with her own body. 

They’d been on a routine rescue mission. Lord Draahg, Darth Baras’s new apprentice, had blown up the cave, calling to taunt them first. Baras was apparently done with Viri, and he wasn’t about to let her walk away. 

”Viri?” Vette whispers. She wriggles out from under Viri and turns her over. Viri seems to be breathing, but it’s shallow, and a trickle of blood is running from her mouth. Her armor is shredded, and one arm appears to be broken. 

Viri opens her eyes. “Vette? Are you all right?” 

”I’ll live,” Vette says, looking uncertainly at Viri. “Will _you?_ ”

Viri hisses, but nods. “Give me a second.” 

As Vette watches, Viri closes her eyes and concentrates, and tendrils of red energy swirl out from her hands. Vette’s cheeks tingle as the Force power heals her lacerations, and as she watches, cuts on Viri’s face begin to close themselves. Viri grunts with effort and the healing field glows more brightly, wrapping itself around both women. When the power finally fades, Viri sits up, with effort. 

”I’m glad your remembered your durasteel, Vette,” Viri says casually, flexing her hands and wiggling her fingers experimentally. She still has not been able to heal her broken arm, and Vette winces to see the bone protruding through Viri’s clothing. 

Vette goes pale. “This is why you had us all upgrade our armor?” 

”Yes,” Viri says, dousing her broken arm with kolto and gently wrapping it in a bandage to cover it up. “I told you it would be coming, didn’t I? I’m surprised it was this cowardly, but I told you Baras was done with me and would strike, sooner or later.” 

”The minute you saved Lord Draahg, that was it, wasn’t it?” Vette says quietly. 

”Exactly.” Viri rolls her head in a circle and extends her good arm to help Vette up. 

”But you’re a better Sith than Draahg,” Vette says, confused. 

Viri chuckles. “I’m better than _Baras,_ Vette, and that’s what he’s afraid of. That’s why he wants to eliminate me.”

”What now?” Vette asks, taking her hand and letting herself be hoisted to her feet. 

”We go back to the base,” Viri says, looking around for the easiest path of egress. “There…I don’t know if I was hallucinating, but I saw two men in this cave, standing over me. Saying I had a day to get back to the base.” 

”I thought that was a dream! I saw them too, right before I really woke up…” 

”Then they weren’t here that long ago. Come on.”

 **3630, Odessen**

Theron consults the datapad. “Vette’s position should be dead ahead. Come on!”

Lana and Viri trip over corpses, both Alliance and Zakuulan, as they charge into the clearing. Boxes of ammunition have been upended and scattered, and shards of destroyed lightsaber pikes and pieces of armor litter the battlefield, glinting in the light of the fire. There is no sign of Vette. 

“Vette!” Viri screams. “Where are you?” 

”Here,” a weak voice says. Viri wheels about and follows the sound to a stack of crates. Vette is sprawled on the ground behind them, holding her side. Dead bodies surround her, and it’s obvious that Vette has done her best to blend in with them. 

Viri kneels beside Vette. “Vette! What’s injured? Tell me.” 

Vette shakes her head. “They weren’t nice. Head. Hands. Side.” 

”Don’t move,” Viri says, taking a deep breath and channeling the Force. 

”Oh, well that’s too bad, I was going to dance a jig for you and Lana.” 

“You…” Viri says wryly, watching closely as tendrils of Force healing snake from her hands to loop around Vette’s head and abdomen. 

A small smile crosses Vette’s lips. “That really tickles, you know. Thank you. I…didn’t know if you’d get here in time.” 

”Hell no,” Viri says, her voice trembling. “There’s no way I’d have left you alone here. You’re not going out on my watch.” 

”If my arms didn’t hurt so much, that would earn you a hug, Sister Sith,” Vette chuckles. “You know what, come here anyway.” 

Viri hugs her gently, trying to avoid the burns and open wounds on her back. “You’re safe now.” 

**3639, Oricon**

Even though she and Viri are close, Vette is resolute on one thing: Viri’s job is horrifying. And every time she thinks she’s seen the worst of it, Viri’s sent on a mission that is more gut-wrenching than the next. Even so, nothing she’s ever experienced as a Sith lord’s second can compare to the black rocks and spitting lava of Oricon. 

Viri has worked with her and Jaesa, teaching them to shield their minds from Force-related influences, and Vette is putting every one of those lessons to the test. Viri has been spelling the two of them, but the strain of keeping the Dread Masters out of her mind has made it feel as though a spike has been pushed through her brain. 

_Yep, it just gets more and more horrible._ Vette swallows hard as the Dread Masters assault everyone in the Imperial camp, causing the soldiers to fall to the ground, screaming. Vette grits her teeth as she resists their influence. 

”Enough!” Viri snaps. 

”You dared to stop our launch,” Dread Master Raptus intones. “For every Dread Guard killed, we will destroy one of your soldiers.” 

”The hell you will,” Viri growls, drawing her lightsaber. 

”Unless…you wish to bargain,” Dread Master Brontes shrugs. 

Viri raises her eyebrows and waits. 

”Tell us a secret. Tell us what you fear, and we will spare your servants.” 

”Stop it.” Viri snaps. “You want to know something I’m afraid of? I’ll tell you. There aren’t a lot of people in this galaxy who are close to me. The thought of losing them…yes, it scares me.” 

Vette’s head snaps up. “ _That’s_ your fear?” 

”They asked,” Viri says. 

**3630, Odessen**

“That should hold you until we can get you into a med bay,” Viri says, applying a last round of kolto to Vette’s lekku. “Feeling better?” 

”Much,” Vette says. “How’s Torian? I heard him on the holo. It sounded like we were both in trouble.” 

Viri’s expression grows solemn. “I don’t know. I sent Pierce and his team after Torian. They couldn’t get through. You were in opposite directions. I…had to choose.”

”Commander, we need to go,” Lana says gently. “We’ll get her to safety.” 

* 

**3637, Wild Space**

_Get them to safety._ The thought reverberates through Viri’s mind as she cuts through one cable and then another, freeing the Tyuk. Darth Marr’s command ship is shaking so badly that she’s forced to rock from one foot to the other to stay upright, and the acrid smoke in the air is stinging her eyes and throat. She’s never been a Sith to wear a face mask, and at the moment, she is deeply regretting that decision. 

Viri forces another hook to open, and the Tyuk springs free from the airlock. Through the flames, the ship is barely visible outside the airlock windows, looping gracefully to avoid the Eternal Empire’s fire. 

”We’re free!” Vette says over the comlink. But…there are a lot of them out here.” 

“If you see an opening, take it.” Viri runs back into Marr’s ship. 

Vette stares at the comlink console. “And…leave you here?” 

”It’s the only way. Someone has to get back to the Empire,” Viri says quietly, as a spray of sparks erupts from an open panel. She covers her face with her hands, but a few embers still singe her cheeks. 

”Viri, I’m not leaving!” Vette insists, as the Tyuk dodges fire from the unknown ships. 

“Vette, _get out of here._ Use the remaining isotope-5 and _move._ ” Viri pauses. “Damn it, Vette! Go! That’s an order!” 

”Just so we’re clear, you will _not_ die, do you hear me?” Vette says, tears running down her cheeks. 

”No, I won’t,” Viri says, playing along. “I’ll comm you as soon as we’ve cleaned this up. All right?” 

Pierce puts a hand on Vette’s shoulder and nods grimly. 

”Okay,” Vette whispers, swallowing hard, and punches the hyperdrive. The space battle vanishes into a blue haze as the Tyuk speeds into the hyperspace lane, toward safety. 

A sob erupts from Vette as she puts her head in her hands. She doesn’t even recognize the anguished sounds next to her, until she turns her head and sees that Pierce, Jaesa and Broonmark are all crying along with her. 

“She’s not going to come back,” Vette cries. 

”Shut up,” Jaesa snaps through her sobs. “I haven’t felt her die. She’s alive. Got it?” 

A small smile crosses Vette’s lips. “All right. You…I don’t want you to tell me if you do feel her die. But I want to know.” 

”I understand completely,” Jaesa says, sinking to the floor and howling. “The pain...so many dead.” 

”What just happened, Jaesa?!” Vette screams. “ _What did you see?!_ ” 

”I didn't see anything," Jaesa whispers, curling into a ball. “I felt it. Such agony. A lot of Force users just died. Sith, Jedi. All…immolated. But…not Viri. I’m sure of it.” 

”Oh, no,” Vette says, rubbing her head. “As long as you didn’t feel Viri, though..." 

"I didn't," Jaesa says, her voice thick with tears. “I promise. I’d know.” 

“I don’t think we should go back to the Empire,” Vette whispers. “I want to set course for Nar Shaddaa. We can stay at Viri’s. We’ll be safe there.” 

Pierce wordlessly nods and enters the coordinates, his breath hitching. 

**3630, Odessen**

”Torian! Do you copy!” Viri asks desperately over the comlink. 

”Oh no, Outlander. Torian’s unavailable. You’re dealing with me now.” Vaylin’s voice is glacial. “I found your pathetic Mandalorian. You wanted me down here. Here I am.” 

”Tell me where you are,” Viri growls. “Your grudge is with me. Not Torian.” 

”Oh, it’s with all of you,” Vaylin chuckles. “But I’m sending you some coordinates now. You meet me there, We’ll finish this.” 

**3632, Odessen**

Every day, it's the same question: _have you found them yet?_ Lana expects it now, as surely as the sun rises in the morning and sets at night. Every single morning, the first question Viri will ask at the Alliance briefing is if her friends and allies have been located. Darth Nox. Jaesa. Ashara. But above all, always, Vette. 

The follow-ups differ, but are all variations on the same theme: _have we asked the new arrivals? Do any of them have contacts we haven't tried? Can we trace her last emails? What about...what about..._

Lana and Theron have become mindful about what they tell Viri. If they mention someone is waiting to meet her, her eyes light up with hope. When Viri discovers her new ally is not Vette, disappointment and sadness spark through the bond she shares with Lana. They've all begun to preface their introductions with "Not Vette or Jaesa" to avoid seeing the stricken look on Viri's face.

And in their private hours, Lana will reassure her, holding her close, and wishing she had a way to conjure Vette from the ether, restoring Viri's only sister to her.

**3632, Vandin**

As the new Commander of the Alliance, Viri has become accustomed to dealing with an odd assortment of allies. She’s visited planets and ports she didn’t even know existed, taking them all in. Vandin’s no odder than any of the others, she supposes. What _is_ is odd is that she is standing ten meters from a missile that is about to detonate, and she has not yet decided to run. 

”Damn it, I can’t figure out if she tampered with this too well or too poorly!” Gault, the the Devaronian man beside Viri, splutters, staring at the missile's console in horror. 

”Three seconds. Two. One…whoooo!” The trap door on the top of the missile's command module pops open, and a Twi’lek woman pops out, shaking with laughter. 

Viri’s world stops. 

”Vette?” 

The Twi’lek stops laughing at the sound of her voice. “ _Viri?!_ I thought you were…” 

”It’s a long story,” Viri says, overcome with joy. “But here I am.” 

”I’ll be right down,” Vette says breathlessly. “I can’t wait to hear—“ 

”Look, I’m glad to have facilitated this touching little reunion, but we need to get out of here,” Gault says, annoyed. “Vette, did you get the warhead, or were you just practicing your lines?” 

”I have it, grumpy-pants,” Vette grouses, hopping down from the missile with a large biohazard container in one hand. “Let me get this back to the drop point. We’ll catch up there, Viri.” 

* 

The walk back to Gault’s hideout, in the residential section of Vandin, is only ten minutes, but it feels like an eternity to Viri. It’s another eternity before Vette appears at the door and makes a beeline for Viri. 

”Let’s give these two some space,” Hylo chuckles, clearing everyone out of the room. And then it is just the sisters together, huddled over the table sharing cups of hot cocoa, and it’s as though time has stood still. 

Almost. Vette looks older; more mature. She’s changed her makeup style and added some new tattoos to her lekku. Viri also looks older, and the lingering effects of advanced carbonite poisoning make her cheeks gray and gaunt. But they’re _there,_ both of them, and they’re together. 

“I’m so glad you’re all right,” Viri says. “You have no idea how worried I was.” 

”Says the person who vanished for five years,” scoffs Vette. “Let’s start there. Where the hell did you go? Did you get hit on the head really good, or lose your memory, or…” 

”I was trapped in a block of carbonite, with only my dreams for company,” Viri says, unsmiling. 

”Brrrr,” Vette says. “That’s not good. But at least it’s not dead. Did you have pleasant dreams, at least?” 

Viri shakes her head. “The Sith Emperor laughed as he slaughtered my loved ones again and again and Dromund Kaas, Corellia and Naboo burned to the ground. It…left some scars. I keep seeing it in my nightmares.” 

”I bet,” Vette says, touching her arm. “I have never heard good things about being trapped in carbonite. When you told us to leave, I knew it wasn’t going to end well. And then…none of us heard from you. The only thing that reassured me was that none of the Force types felt you die. Not Jaesa, not Lana, not Ashara. Not even Xalek. I knew you were out there, but I couldn’t find you.” 

”I’m here now,” Viri says. “Tell me more.” 

* 

It’s odd for Lana to be back on Vandin. She’s certainly seen the port before; it had been a frequent stop during her years as a bodyguard. She’d hidden there; she’d met informants there. The run-down streets are as familiar to her as Asylum’s were. 

As she steps into Gault’s hideout, accompanied by Theron and Senya, Hylo meets her at the door with a troubled expression. 

”What’s the matter, Hylo?” Lana asks. “Where’s the Commander?” 

As she waits for Hylo to answer, Lana taps into her connection with Viri. There’s sheer elation surging through the bond. Happiness, pure and clear as crystal. Love. Peace.

”I don’t know what’s going on,” Hylo says nervously. “The Commander’s talking to…another woman…and they seem quite close. Does she have an old girlfriend stashed away anywhere?” 

”That’s ridiculous,” Lana rolls her eyes. “I can assure you, she doesn’t have another girlfriend. Show me where she is.” 

”Whatever you want,” Hylo says, leading the way to the living room. 

Viri is in the corner, a cup of cocoa in her hands, laughing with a slight Twi’lek woman. When Lana approaches, they both turn, and Lana’s breath catches in her throat.

“Look who’s here,” Viri says, her eyes shining. 

”Vette!” Lana rushes over to them, and her own joy sparks through their bond, along with Viri’s. 

”Do I get a hug, you Sith?” Vette winks. 

”Yes. I think so,” Lana laughs, hugging her. When she releases Vette, she studies her critically. “You’re looking so well. That’s wonderful to see, Vette.” 

“It’s so good to see you again, Lana,” Vette says. “And alive, too. That’s always better. Talking to dead people is a pain in the ass.” 

”You’re telling me,” Viri deadpans, and Lana bursts into gales of laughter. 

“Please tell me you’re like married or something,” Vette says, looking from one to the other. 

”Yes, we’re together, Vette,” Lana says, smiling and taking Viri’s hand. “And no, I have no intention of ever letting her go again.” 

”Lana rescued me from carbonite, Vette,” Viri says, squeezing Lana’s hand. 

”Your girlfriend came to your rescue? Oh Force, that’s romantic,” Vette says, pretending to swoon. “Did you sweep Viri off her feet? Was there a kiss?” 

”I wasn’t on my feet, actually, I was so sick that Lana had to halfway carry me out of there,” Viri says, shaking her head. “I can’t even remember if there was a kiss.”

“There was, in the swamp,” Lana reminds her. “But nothing more than that, because you were so out of it.” 

”Wait, there was a swamp? What?” Vette asks. 

”We have a lot to catch up on,” Viri says, as they amble toward the dining room. “Over dinner, we’ll bring you up to speed.” 

Vette sighs happily. “My sister, my Sithster-in-law, a diabolical plot at hand, dinner on the table…there isn’t much more I could ask for right now.” 

**3630, Odessen**

So much blood pooled on the pavement. So many cracks in the stones of the Odessen base. Vaylin, finally dead, sprawled in a heap at Viri’s feet. The Alliance is safely away on the Gravestone and the other vessels; only Viri’s skeleton crew of Lana and Theron are still at the base with her. 

Torian, Vaylin’s last victim, is crumpled on the ground, his eyes still open. Viri crouches next to him, still shaking with adrenaline from the battle. 

”Time to get up, Torian,” she says, turning him over. “Get up now. I know you can hear me!” 

”Commander…Viri…” Lana puts her hands on Viri’s shoulders, trying to steady her from behind. 

” _Get up!_ ” Viri says again. “You’re a Mandalorian, damn it! Joke’s over!” 

Lana wraps her arms around Viri, resting her head in the hollow of Viri’s back. “Viri, stop.”

 _”Nobody dies on my watch,”_ Viri hisses. “Nobody! Do you understand?!”

”Love. Enough.” Lana tightens her arms around Viri, gently pulls her away from Torian, and turns her around. Viri clutches her. 

”Nobody dies on my watch,” Viri whispers again, and her head drops to Lana’s shoulder as she shakes with tears and rage. 

“I know, love. I know.” Lana holds her as she sobs, stroking her hair and back restlessly, and shielding her view of Torian. 

“Viri, he’s at peace,” Theron says, tentatively putting a hand on her arm. “He’s…not in any pain now.” 

Viri shakes her head. “I failed him.” 

”Vaylin killed him. Not you,” Lana says, rocking her. “You did everything you could. You couldn’t save them both. But you saved Vette, right? She’s on the Gravestone now. Let’s go see her.” 

Viri says nothing, but shudders and cries harder. 

”Cry it out. It’s all right,” Lana says, holding her. “I’m right here.” 

Lana whispers soothing words in Sith, letting Viri sob in her arms until she’s worn herself out. 

”I’ve called for a shuttle to bring us to the Gravestone,” Theron says quietly. Viri’s eyes are closed; she’s nestled against Lana’s chest. 

“We need to get him to the morgue, Viri,” Lana says gently. “We shouldn’t leave him out here.” 

Viri nods, and she herself picks up Torian and walks him into the base. 

*

Viri gazes out the window of her suite in the Gravestone. The blue hyperspace lane never changes. The food on the table in front of her smells delicious, but she’s too numb to eat.

”We have three hours to Zakuul,” Lana says, squeezing her hand. “You should eat something. And then get some rest. You have a long battle ahead. We both know that it’s probably…” 

”…what we talked about before.” Neither of them will say it out loud, but both know that Valkorion will likely try to steal Viri’s body once she’s taken the throne. 

”You need your strength,” Lana says. “We can, and will, mourn our lost friends later. Now we need to fight.” 

Viri nods and tucks into her soup. “You will be with me?” 

”Every step of the way,” Lana reassures her. “I won’t leave your side.” 

The intercom next to the table beeps, and Lana answers it. 

”Lana? Viri? I know you’ve had a long day, but can I stop by for a moment?” 

”You don’t even have to ask, Vette,” Viri says quietly. “You know you’re always welcome.” 

”Oh, no, I _will_ ask. I’m not going to inadvertently walk in on two Sith lords having sexy times, and since it seems to be your favorite activity, one never knows…” 

Viri has to laugh, despite her grief. 

”Oh, come on. You’ve only walked in on us once.” 

” _Twice._ You’re forgetting the fresher incident. Anyway, are you both wearing clothes and not mauling each other? Good. I’ll be right over.” 

”The fresher incident,” Lana chuckles, rubbing her head with her hand. “Force, I’d forgotten about that one.” 

”You _forgot_ how many times you…” Viri says, with mock offense. 

”Oh no, I didn’t forget _that,_ ” Lana laughs. “Just that half the core team saw us when Vette opened the door.” 

”I think we’ve scarred Jorgan for life at this point,” Viri giggles. “He thinks we’re doing it in every supply closet and fresher now.” 

”And elevators,” Lana snickers. 

”Speeders,” Viri continues. 

”Everywhere he looks, two women are having sex,” Lana laughs. 

There’s a tentative knock on the door. “Are you two decent?” 

”Never, but I promise it’s safe for you to come in,” Viri deadpans. 

The door slides open, and Vette walks into the room. Her arm is in a sling, and bandages cover her lekuu and half of her face, but she looks considerably better than she had on the battlefield. She’s changed her clothes and washed up, and the bruises on her skin are fading. 

”You’re looking better, Vette,” Viri says. “How are you feeling?” 

”Also better,” Vette says, sitting down next to her. “I…still can’t believe Torian’s gone.” 

Viri looks away. 

”Stop. It’s not your fault,” Vette says. “You saved me, and Pierce told me that with Rusk, he was able to save a whole group of Sana-Rae’s novice Force users. That was a terrible battle…but you did what you could.” 

”I did,” Viri agrees, sighing. 

”And you saved me. When I was waiting for you…I didn’t know if I was going to make it. What kept me hopeful was knowing that you would do everything you could. If you didn’t get to me, it wouldn’t be because you didn’t care. I don’t know what Torian was thinking, but I have to believe that he knew the same. That you weren’t turning your back on him.”

”That’s true,” Viri says quietly. “I ran across Odessen to get to you. I did everything I could to get someone to Torian.” 

”I wouldn’t ever expect otherwise,” Vette says. “Viri. You saved me. Thank you.” 

”You’re my sister,” Viri says. “I’d never leave you.” 

”In it for the long haul,” Vette says, hugging Viri.


End file.
